Unearth the Hatchet
by moonlit flower
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke roll down a dirt beaten path and are confronted with arguements, sexual frustration and a sprained ankle.SasuNaru. Fluffish.


Pfft, Fluff, and God knows what. Damn, I think I gagged myself.

--

"Sasuke, I'm tired. My feet hurt. Let's stop already."

The sun shone overhead to light my belching, whiny, angel in the forest. The seductive shadows creep down to mellow with the genteel foliage. Both of them swirled about in the waltz of courtship.

This place was no mountain top, where at its zenith you could almost see beyond your ken.  
Nor was this an imbedded bubbling hot springs. Where life in the form of perpetual energy and heat came.  
It was a path, beaten down, trodden. This was where dust mites played jubilee with your toes.  
And so, on a bright summer's day we came upon this road.

"Sasuke, where does this lead anyway?"

"Like I know. We are adventuring, Naruto."

There was surprise etched in anger on his face. That sweet impertinent nose and cerulean eyes crunched up in anger.  
Naruto had the most enticing facial structures.

I loved him, I love him, I will love him.

They all rang false in my ear. Love is never an emotion to be kept, but to be stumbled upon.  
It raises from the earth, silently whisking along like a cricket. Till, finally, I cannot stand such a varied, bouncing noise.  
Then, I uproot the earth in an attempt to squash this lively thing. It pains me to not treasure it, so I damage the terrain in my primitive anger. Until, finally I sit and stare off into the distance, feeling hopeless and forlorn.  
At that moment, the sound stops and lands right on my lap, bright –eyed and whiskered.

"Hey. Sasuke, it's getting colder. I hear water.", Naruto whined in a strangely high pitched voice usually reserved for pain.

"We must be nearing a elevated stream. It is not uncommon for something as green as this to be fed from a spring."

"Could we stop there, Sasuke. I'm filthy, my feet are swollen and I think there is dust in my socks."

I couldn't keep the amusement out of myposture as he shook a foot comically. Naruto was so tender and soft. There is nothing to do but agree. At that moment, he frowned then cussed out a hidden rock amid the dust. Crumbling my image.

I sighed and opened my mouth to squelch him.

"We are not at the end of the road, Naruto. Besides, I am sure there are more things to see than water running downstream."

"You suck! There are more things to life than what you want! What if I want to see water running downstream? Besides my ankle- His voice started to waver the slightest bit here. – has been twisted for the past ten minutes and you haven't even said  
anything. Why don't you try to be in my shoes a while? There are some times when I don't even believe you care for me!"

That line hurt. There was not a moment Naruto was not in my thoughts.

That is, I, Sasuke, being sound of body, am obsessed with the treasure of my life and he accuses me of being different.

To think that I would have thought being with a person meant we could read them better. That their emotions would be some exclusive book. It seemed that I was wrong. Being in love wasn't a magical window solution that would make everything clear. It was hard to keep the disappointment from my tone. And I ended sounding unsure.

"I do. That is, I mean I don't hate you. I-" There is so much one's vocabulary could take.

Feeling unable to express this loving painful feeling that could not be love, Sasuke crushed the petal soft lips into his own. His tongue slipped in with a gasp from the blonde and writhed, hot, wet. It slid along a protruding ridge and tickled Naruto's upper jaw. The spider drew the fox into its web. Weaving his hands around an insultingly clad orange bottom. The spider drew his prey into his web exceedingly well. Lips flushed and tongue dipping into Naruto's ambrosia. It was different, quite different from swallowing spit from his own mouth. Sasuke nipped at the plump bottom lip then returned to the feast. They stayed that way for a moment, two lovers steeped in paradise. Sasuke gave short lapses of rest where he gained is breath. Then, drew back to that slick seductive cavern, to be rapped at by tiny fist.

"What is it now!" growled the spider. Not at all pleased with such an intrusion.

"Sasuke, I couldn't breathe. You were going to long. I can't hold my breath for such a long time. I mean, what do you do? Practice underwater or something?"

Naruto nudged a dust cloud along with the toe of his foot. Still panting from his reprieve of air.

"I gave you a second to draw breath."

"Yeah, I was supposed to know what that was. In fact, I thought you were just gonna eat me when you pulled away. Besides, by the time I recovered from that kiss, you were on me again. I swear you're way to sex-crazed to be a ninja. What if you were to jump me during a mission huh? How about that? That high handed attitude of yours really pisses me off, you know that Sasuke? And stop acting because you feel like it, jerk." Whined Naruto once more with a childish stomp of his foot. More specks of dirt arose, veiling Naruto and Sasuke in its embrace.

From within Sasuke twitched. Feeling mildly irked. This moment was to be filled with a naked writhing Naruto begging for his mercy and cock. The thought was fuel for his fiery frustration, which bled into his speech.

"First, I acting not only on my behalf, but I can feel your wants to. I may not be able to read every subtle facial twitch, but when you rise to the occasion, I have to respond. Secondly, we are not on a mission, are we Naruto? Besides, even if I did jump you during a mission I'm certain that with your bedroom skills you would have came and still had enough time for me to lap up the mess before the danger got here."

"Well, what is that supposed to mean? That I'm some sort of loser in sex?"

The scenery was abuzz now with suppressed anger and sexual compounds. A chill wind cut through the standoff. It riffled strands of Sasuke's hair and Naruto's ropes.

"It means that you're not even dead last, when being dead last is a good thing."

"W-well, at least I'm chaste, unlike some idolized personification of perfection." sputtered out the enraged whirlwind. His cheeks were fresh with the blush of defeat.

The pain in his ankle was really bothering him now. It might have been the sharp turns or zest-driven turns that he had made when arguing. Either way Naruto hobbled over to an overturned log and sat. He stretched his ankle out before him.

"More like unwanted." When those words spilled out of his mouth, Sasuke wished he took them back. Yet, oddly enough Naruto just grinned his Cheshire smile and reached down to scrutinize his ankle.

"Che, like girls would deliberately choose you over me. I'm sure they are just biding their time in hopes of catching me unfocused. Luring me in to submit me to their strange and kinky feminine fetishes. " The fox's pant leg was bunched up and revealed a engorged ankle.

'Did it really get that big? Maybe I should have agreed to go to the river. Fuck, now I feel wholly responsible.

When Sasuke knelt down to inspect the appendage, he shook his head going over the heated skin.

"Here, lets go to that river, okay. That thing doens't look so good. I'll carry you. Just stretch out a little more try to lift your leg higher, hold on tight and keep your leg in the same position. "

Sasuke cradled his treasure close and started off, speeding along the dirt road at an alarming gait. After a few minutes of juggling comfort with need the running water was seen and heard. Sasuke propped Naruto down next to a meander and elevated his leg with a large rock. He tore a bit of cloth from the back of his shirt to soak in water.

"Sasuke, its most likely just a sprain. Don't worry so much. Your overdoing it again.", Naruto sniffled a bit from the ache down in his joint. " Besides, its not like I can't bear the pain."

Sasuke stiffened; he was in the middle of soaking the torn piece of cloth.

"Did you remember nothing from Iruka's class? We are to treat any sprain or fracture as a fracture until we get proof of the former. Besides, if it was a fracture to your bone there could be infection and other nasty things to deal with. Plus, this just would not do to have you harmed for so long."

A haze of poignancy glazed over the ebony depths.

" I don't like having my riches spoiled when I intend to make full use of them later."

"Do you truly mean that?"

"Yeah."

And so Sasuke laid the cold compress onto rosy flesh then stole another kiss.

"Sasuke, its cold." Frigid stream water iced into the very marrow of Naruto's bone. The grass tickled his nose just then a made him let out a sneeze.

A sharp twinge awoke again in Sasuke's nether regions at the sight of Naruto flushed with his nose scrunched up so adorably.

"Allow me to warm you up then. I'll train you to live up to your dead last title."

Sasuke's tongue slipped around Naruto's collarbone and snaked its way to his ear. It was hot and thick against the spot in the juncture between ear and head. Unfortunately so, the sun haired boy was feeling a bit under the weather.

"Nghh, Sasuke stop. My ankle."

Sasuke raised his head and cocked it to stare at the limb in question. After a bit the Uchiha youth raised the cloth and turned it over, glancing hotly over the prostrate blonde.

"The swelling's going down, but we have to get back to Konoha quick to apply warmth onto it."

"Ah, okay."

With an exaggerated sweep, Naruto was brought up against Sasuke's blued chest. He fit snuggly tucked firmly under Sasuke's chin, the bared pixie-like leg strewn haphazardly over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home Naruto."

"Yeah, love you too Sasuke."

--

Well, I have to say this was boring when I read it over. But then, I was the one who wrote this so shouldn't I be promoting it? Ah, I need some heavy petting.


End file.
